snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Arya Agnetha Alaula
Appearance True to her faith and role, Arya wears entirely white, and plenty of it. This means it's hard to tell what she looks like underneath it. Her eyes, the only part normally visible, are a bright green. Even her hair, a rich black color and kept just short enough to hide it, can't be seen under her white cloth headdress, which is connected to the golden edged veil that hides her face. A loose white robe flows over her set of white clothing and bandoleer when she wears it. The cuffs of her clothes and robes have a few strands of silver embroidery. She has a silver pendent and a plain silver ring on her right hand. About 5'8", underneath the clothing her skin is fairly pale now from lack of sunlight directly hitting her skin. Of medium build and size, she has a surprising amount of lean muscle from her own training, which keeps her fit to smite evil. She also, naturally, keeps herself quite clean, or at least does what she can. Personality Arya is a fanatic, endlessly devoted to her faith and it's church. Her loyalty is matched only by her enthusiasm. Brash and arrogant, she'll willing tell others of their flaws and her distaste for those who do not follow the light of Sophya. Fairly kind deep down, it can be hard to find it beneath her rocky exterior. While smart, she is easily blinded by anger and faith, causing friction with authority figures. And most people, for that matter. Among the faithful, she far more quick to render aid, generally in the form of what healing she can do. Far more often, however, she gives advice and encourages others to work and stand on their own two feet. Discretion is unnatural to her, for loud is her voice and fearless in her resolve. Still, if it ultimately comes down to doing the will of her goddess, she has been known to repress some of her other traits. Hobbies Preaching to the masses, praying Background Arya has no idea who her parents are: She was given to a temple soon after she was born, and rather then be curious about them she prays for them, for giving her up so that now she may do Sophya's will. She was raised among the clergy, and she took to it gladly. One of the most devoted of her group of those in training, she took particularly well to the ideal of eradication of evil. It helped that growing up, she heard the stories of the war, and the terrors of their enemies, the Xephamorians and their Orr-Kin allies. Between her skill in combat, her devotion and her knowledge of church, she rose fairly quickly, after the end of the war. Her brashness has gotten her in trouble occasionally, however. Recently, she was sent to Meka, to preach in the New Dawn side of town and lead a congregation among the faithful who have moved to the flying city. She distrusts Mek, but she does her duty gladly. Occasionally, she has come into trouble with the law of the city due to her tendency to try to take matters of theft or other evils into her own hands. Weapons/Equipment *'Mace' - A mace with a flanged steel head. The hilt is also steel, with some designs in silver on it. While it looks partially ceremonial, it is certainly made for combat. *'Cleanser' - The simplest description would be a triple-barreled sawn-off shotgun. It's not sawn off however, just built short. It has wonderful craftsmanship, from the smooth wooden stock and grip to the fine metalwork. Two barrels side by side, with one under, the gun takes a number of shells. A hidden emergency switch can fire all three barrels at once, but this of course is bad on her arm. Engraved in gold on each of the barrels is a short phrase. ' ''Burn the Heretic ' on the top left barrel, ' Kill the Evil ' on the top right barrel, and ' Purge the Unclean ' on the bottom on. *'Bandolier''' - A fine leather strap that she wears over her shoulder and across her chest, it holds shells for easy access and a small pouch at her waist for more shells and other items It can hold Cleaser on her back and her mace at her other side, if need be. *'Money pouch' *'Soaps and candles' Magick *'White Magick' - She specializes in empowering her weapons and summoning light and white fire. She can do basic buffing and healing of injuries, and minor barriers, mainly small shields for herself. RP Details *'RP' - Chronicles of Rathya *'Created/Played By' - NeoWarrior7 Category:Chronicles of Rathya Characters